


One for the wolf..Two for the Alpha..

by Moon_V



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Beta Scott McCall, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Possessive Derek, Stiles has a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_V/pseuds/Moon_V
Summary: Stiles and Derek are pinning for each other, but are too chicken to do anything about it. So when the pack finds out that Stiles is going on a date, everyone goes out of their way in trying to sabotage it. Will this be Derek's chance? How will Stiles react?Request of @Moondance_94 :) I hope u like it :)





	One for the wolf..Two for the Alpha..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moondance_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondance_94/gifts).



Derek Hale was the Alpha... The werewolf Alpha..  
Scott was his beta... Along with Jackson, Issac, Boyd and Erica..  
Lydia was a Banshee and Alison was the huntress..  
So Stiles was... Human.. Human.. Human..

Stiles would cook for them, set up their meetings, make the research and stay behind worrying sick if they ever gonna come back. And when they did she would clean their wounds, fight with their Alpha about not following her plan and getting injured and after the storm has settled she would tuck them safely to their beds.

Scott with Issac and Alison, Lydia with Jackson, Boyd with Erica.  
She would sleep in the alpha's bed after round two of their fight, exhausted, mad, and curled up safe in his arms.  
Nothing but a normal day in Beacon Hills.

Saturday nights were movie-bonding nights for the pack.. Everyone would curl up with his loved ones, while Stiles would sit alone away from the man she was madly in love.. Derek.. Stiles hated to stay away from him those moments but she wouldn't dare come closer to him. Stiles hated herself for not claiming what she desired the most.

Derek was bad at showing his feelings especially when it came to Stiles.. He wanted to give her everything, to kiss her, to feel her body, hear her voice screaming his name in ecstasy.. But he was scared.. That he would fail her or worse that he would loose her. So he kept his distance.. Until she would show up to his room ready for a fight. She would tell him that he was wrong and stupid that he got hurt _again_ and then his wolf would take over and he would take her in his arms, in his bed to sleep. He allowed himself that.. Only that..

One Saturday afternoon and while everyone was getting ready for a pack night Lydia texted them, through a group message that Stiles wasn't planning to come.. That she had a date tonight.

Derek almost broke his phone when he read the message.. Everyone was panicking about what they should do to stop her from going.

The girls of the pack Lydia, Alison and Erica were invited to her house to help her pick clothes for her date..

The boys were set to Derek's apartment to convince him to talk to Stiles. They found him turned into a wolf curled up in a corner whinning. He refused to talk or to transform back and he growled everytime Scott mentioned something about the date.

Apparently Stiles' date Josh was her classmate who had been asking her for dates since his first day at school, but Stiles always avoided him till now. Josh was captain of the basketball team and apparently looked a bit like Derek; as Scott informed Issac showing him some picture of Josh on his phone. Derek just growled at them both when they sang together  _" Totally looks like Derek"..._

The pack wasn't having any of this shit anymore.. They had to do something and fast; bring them together before it was too late.

The girls dressed up Stiles with a tight red mini dress that pointed out her breasts, high heels, beautiful make-up and a ponytail that revealed her molar covered neck;  
while the boys were trying to persuade their alpha to run with them, to forget himself.

The plan was set.. And the pieces were moving..

Stiles was driving her Jeep in her very uncomfortable clothes when the tire of her car was busted making her stop in the middle of nowhere. Once she got out of the car to assess the damage she heard howls nearby _"Perfect"_ she whispered to herself.. _"And that's how the Red Riding Hood was eaten by wolves"_ she moved and kicked the tire with her foot mad, regretting it at once.

Derek was out with his pack running through the woods near the road when he caught her sent. He left a whine-howl and ran towards her out of instinct... Then he saw her.. Dressed for someone else limping in pain and cursing her luck.

He turned into his human form and came close to her grabbing her hand. _"Are you OK?!"_ he asked.  
_"Yeah I just... Derek?! Ooo my god you are naked"_   She said without noticing him at first then she turned around blushing, feeling his grip getting tighter around her hand.

 _"Good.. Follow me now."_ he said and started walking naked with her to get them both out of the road.

 _"Der..I can't I have a date and I can't leave my car in the middle of nowhere"_   Stiles said trying not to move.

The alpha turned to look at her and flashed his red eyes looking at her.. _''I said, follow me!!! Now!! Scott will take you car back to the loft"_   he growled and pulled her harder..

She left a deep breath feeling chills all over her body and tried to keep up with him, failing with her heels and with the view of Derek's butt.  
Once she was about to hit the floor he swooped her in his arms walking faster. She was mad he could tell but also she was comfortable; so eventually she leaned on to his naked chest admiring his well built muscles trying to show no emotion.

After a few minutes they reached the house which was strangely empty for a pack night..

 _"Derek where is everyone?! What's going on here?!"_ the wolf ignored her and walked towards his bedroom. He walked inside, closed and locked the door throwing the key away.. Literally out of the window..

Stiles was furious _"Derek what the hell ?! I told you I have a date.. I'm gonna be late.. OMG where is my phone..?! I need to.. "_   She searched in her pocket and found it but before she even got the phone unlocked the alpha grabbed it and threw it out of the window... _"Derek what the hell?!"_

She was pushed in the bed with the alpha naked above her hovering into her body. _"You think you can go on dates dressed like that?!"_ He smirked evilly, eyes flashing his eyes red and ripped her dress in pieces with his claws leaving her naked only wearing panties.

 _"Derekkkkkkkkkkk, you are so dead Lydia is going to kill you for destroying her dress"_ she whined ready to start crying covering herself and avoiding looking at him.

 _"What kitten?! Did you really think that the wolf would let you run away with someone else?! Date you?! Nobody gets to touch you but me...No one gets to be with you but ME"_ The alpha growled pissed and looked her whole body with an evil grin on his face.

 _"Wait what?!"_ Stiles put her hands on his cheeks cupping his face with her hands  
_"Alpha I need you to calm down and talk."_ Stiles took a deep breath. _"Derek I need you to talk to me. Are you.. I mean you care who I date or not?! Since when..?! Why?!"_

The alpha features disappeared and the green eyes of Derek were back. He fell beside her still naked holding her and whispered to her ear. _"Stiles I'm in love with you. And the pack wouldn't survive without you. I'm bad at talking about feelings but I don't want loose you baby girl you are my everything. I want you happy.. Give me a chance please. Tonight, the thought of loosing you.. I didn't want to be human anymore.. "_

The alpha looked at her when she turned to face him mad.. _"And you are telling me this now; after all this time after everything you picked to abduct me tonight like you have some wolfy stupid claim on me.. God you're so.."_   She didn't finished her sentence because she decided to kiss him.

She kissed him hard with teeth and passion. She kissed him like she had imagine kissing him, over and over again. She forgot to breathe until he pushed her slowly but not to far away from him getting on top of her and bitting her neck softly.  
_"I need to mark you.. The wolf is restless after thinking it lost you"_ Derek's voice was soft but low fighting the wolf to come out.. _"Please Stiles I need you.."_

 _"Do it"_ she moaned and exposed her neck to him to give him space. He pushed his long fangs out and broke her skin slowly in her neck drawing blood and licking the wound that healed magically leaving a visible scar. Stiles was gasping for air and was holding him tightly in her body.

But the alpha didn't stop there.. He went down leaving hot, wet kisses in her whole body squeezing her soft big breasts making her moan loudly till he reached her hips.

He spread her legs and went between them leaving caresses up and down on them. He looked at her flashing his eyes red for this bite and whispered _"One for the wolf... Two for the alpha"_ and he bit her again slower drawing the pain away inside her hip, making her cum untouched.

Stiles screamed his name while the alpha hollowed _"mine"_ and kissed the bitting spot, going up again this time caressing his hard long groin onto her wet panties seeking the friction.  
Stiles reached out and start caressing him, to bring him into the edge; after a few hard and slow caresses the alpha was panting over her.

Derek came hard on her body leaving his scent on Stiles' now marked body.

She smiled and held him caressing his back where his tattoo was.  
_"We are not done talking about this you know.. "_

Derek hummed and held her tighter.

 _" Mine"_ he growled..  
_"Yours"_ she giggled and fell asleep safe and happy between the alpha's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. Check my others stories too any ideas are welcomed :) thanks


End file.
